Blurring Lines
by emjalen
Summary: Caught between his desire for Riyo Chuchi and his love for Padme, Anakin struggles with his conscience. This is for TheDarkOne who requested a Riyo Chuchi/Anakin Skywalker fic. Pairings- Padme/Anakin; one-sided Anakin/Riyo.


Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Warnings- Adultery, obsession, and general darkness from Anakin as the Clone Wars is the time in which Palpatine sets up Anakin's fall.

"_Oh!" _

_The cry was jerked from the female writhing under him, a high and breathy sound. He liked it. In fact, Anakin liked it so much that he lowered his head back to her breasts. Calluses from flying and fighting rasped against her satiny blue skin as she cried out under his administrations. Desire burned in him as he moved his hands lower. She was tiny, and it made it easy to pin her under him, leave her helpless and with no option but to accept his affections, even as they drove her to that fine edge between discomfort and pleasure. _

_Feeling her slickness, Anakin couldn't restrain himself any longer. Breathing hard, he plunged himself into his lover, and her breathy moans turned into a loud cry. Not pausing, he rode her. His hands on her hips were the only thing that kept her under him and not thrust off the mattress. The slapping of their flesh echoed through the room, and it only made him harder. _

_His lover let out a loud moan, and her body clenched around his, and, unable to contain himself any longer, the Jedi let himself go with a hoarse shout. _

Anakin Skywalker woke, half-tumbling off his cot as he tried to control his breathing. For a moment he just lay there, panting, and allowed his heartbeat to slow. Blood was rushing to southern extremities and the dull glow light in the corner created dull spots in his vision.

_Dear Force…_

The room felt hot, too hot. Stumbling, the Jedi managed to get out of bed and stumble into the fresher, pulling his sheets along with him. They were so sweat-soaked that water couldn't possibly dampen them more, and, so soaked with perspiration, they could use a cleaning.

As Anakin started washing himself off in the fresher, he felt shame and anger rise in him. This was not the first night he had dreamed of Riyo Chuchi, who was arguably one of the most beautiful women in the galaxy. The shame had not lessened since that first intense awakening. 

Anakin wanted her. He wanted her in a way no married man should want another woman, but Anakin couldn't help himself. He was a married, albeit secretly married man who loved his wife, and yet, he couldn't get the image of the gorgeous Senator from Pantora out of his head. Ever since he had guarded her at a conference two months ago, and she had cried on his shoulder, he had dreamed of her. Her silky lavender hair, her big gold eyes full of mischief, the way her hips sashayed as she walked, the plumpness of her lips, the adorable upturn of her nose, her ample breasts, and her overall blunt and challenging yet sweet and naughty demeanor.

Anakin groaned as certain parts of his anatomy reacted unashamedly to his thoughts of Riyo.

'_Think of Padmè_,' he urged himself. _'Think of your passionate, beautiful, and __**faithful**__ angel. Think of your wife, Skywalker!'_

Anakin tried. He thought of Padmè's shy smile that she only gave to him, the way her curls shone in the light, the curves of her body she had revealed to him and him only, the way she laughed when he teased her into, the determined glint in her eye when she was arguing with someone, the reddish color of her lips, and the soft caramel of her skin…

_Skin like satin colored blue like the sea, flashing gold eyes, breasts and stomach pale azure, smudged green-gold markings on a face flushed sapphire, full lips spread…_

Anakin let his head thump against the tile and gave up trying. It was no use. Shame, renewed and hot, burned in his belly. He hadn't even slept with Riyo, yet he was consumed with thoughts of her! This had to stop- he _would _control this. He was a Jedi Knight, and they did control like the Sith did destruction.

Despair and anger flooded through him. Anakin didn't want to think of Riyo. He wanted to day dream about Padmè, about the way her laughter sounded like bells, the husky note in her voice when she woke up in the morning, the way she teased him in, and the secret love letters they exchanged.

He didn't want to think of Riyo Chuchi, the temptress, with a body like a goddess and a voice like a siren.

Anakin wanted Padmè and the sweet calm she gifted him with, not the mindless lust Riyo Chuchi induced without even trying.

_Dark chocolate brown eyes, curls twisting in the wind, a shy smile, and arms opening in welcome._

_Wet gold eyes with tears, lavender hair like silk against his palm, a warm, curvy body pressed against his as a full mouth fluttered against his cheek in thanks. _

Anakin thumped his head against the wall, and then sighed. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. This needed to stop, yet Anakin didn't know how to make it so. He wanted to be loyal to his beautiful angel, but he wanted to bed the temptress too.

What was he to do? It wasn't like Anakin could ask Obi Wan, or Force forbid, _Yoda_, about how to get rid to erotic dreams and pepper them with questions about his questionable fidelity.

Maybe when the _Resolute_ emerged out of hyperspace, he'd comm the Chancellor. Privately, of course. Palpatine would know what to do and how to solve Anakin's dilemma. The man was, after all, one of Anakin's closest friends and had always given him good advice, as well as being a trustworthy mentor.

Yes, Palpatine would know what to do. Anakin had no doubt that the Chancellor would come up with a solution for his problems…

Author's Note- This is for TheDarkOne () who requested a Riyo Chuchi/Anakin Skywalker fic. Anakin is a bit twisted in this, but I'm putting it toward the end of the Clone Wars, when he starts to edge toward the path of darkness, if you want to place it in a timeline. As always, please tell me what you think, and constructive criticism is always nice.


End file.
